Kino
|-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Anime= Summary Kino (キノ) is the main character of Kino's Journey. She is a composed, stoic, and precocious teenager who travels with her motorrad, Hermes in search of a country with specific desired characteristics. Kino is a fifteen or sixteen-year-old traveler. Although she appears apathetic at first, she is a caring and understanding person. She travels through different countries to experience their customs and understand their histories, but she never stays longer than three days, as she is afraid of settling down, and would thus cease being a traveler. Her honesty is brutal, and her self-loyalty trumps all of her actions. However, she is known to assist others out of her own inconvenience simply because she wants to. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, higher with equipments Name: Kino, Sakura xxxx (Real Name) Origin: Kino's Journey Gender: Female Age: 15 (possibly 16) Classification: Human, Traveler, Markswoman, Survivalist Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Skilled hand-to-hand combatant, Expert markswoman, Vehicular Mastery Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to Shizu, was able to take out many people by her own) Speed: Peak Human with Subsonic reactions (Capable of dodging throwing knifes also coming from both sides. quickly pointed her revolver at Shizu faster before he could slice her with his katana, Kino stated that she just have to calm and look closely to know where Shizu's slash is coming from before it cuts her) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Street level (Should be comparable to Shizu who took a hit from her) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with knives, hundreds of meters with Canon, Woodsman, and Flute Standard Equipment: * Hermes: Is a talking motorrad and Kino's vehicle. She rides with it to travel through various countries and land. Img_hermes.png|Hermes * Canon: Known as 1851 Colt Navy Revolver although it houses a .44 caliber design. Kino is also known to use unconventional liquid gunpowder to exponentially increase the firepower of her bullets. When using the liquid gunpowder bullets, she primes the charging handle and uses it as a foregrip just prior to firing. * Woodsman: Known as Colt Woodsman. She was gifted with the "Woodsman" in a gun shop owned by Aibou while Kino was staying in the Land of Kindness. Aibou, in his travelling days alongside Shishou, carried the same persuader. His adept machinery skills allowed him to reproduce copies as shown in his gun shop. However, Kino received the original Woodsman that Aibou traveled with during his journeys rather than a replica. * Flute: Known as Arisaka Type 99. Whilst traveling, Kino is presented to keep an advanced rifle as a parting gift from a particular country. The description of the rifle strongly represents a modernized version of the tactical M21-EBR/Arisaka hybrid custom made by rifle enthusiasts. The rifle is a silenced, semi-automatic with ten bullets in a box magazine, variable scope attachment, and can break into two pieces for compact storage configuration. Intelligence: High, Kino is shown to be skilled at combats and could understand many things due to histories and other things. She has also overwhelm and outsmarts her enemies by knowing their weaknesses or think other methods of how she can defeat her enemies. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Gallery Kino_No_Tabi_Volume_01_Old_Cover_Art.jpg|Kino in Light Novel Volume 1 Old Cover Art Kino_No_Tabi_Volume_01_New_Cover_Art.jpg|Kino in Light Novel Volume 1 New Cover Art Kino's_Customized_M14_Rifle_Flute.jpg|Kino's Weapon - "Flute" known as M21-EBR Arisaka Kino.(Kino.no.Tabi).full.2782744.png|Kino in Danmachi: Memoria Freese Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kino's Journey Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Assassins Category:Murderers Category:Snipers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Bikers Category:Adventurers Category:Emotionless Characters Category:A.C.G.T Category:Shaft Category:Lerche